Gritos
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que ella sitió? ¿Quieres saberlo? Levi nunca va a perdonar a Annie por quitarle a la única persona que hacia latir su corazón, nunca va a perdonar que de sus labios, nunca pudo salir él ultimo grito.


El capitán Levi caminaba rápidamente a la celda de Annie, hoy era el día, hoy se vengaría de ella y de todo el daño que causó a la humanidad. La celda solo tenía una cama, era húmeda y oscura, no había posibilidad que ella viera la luz del sol, como tampoco había posibilidad de que su tropa volviera. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la encontró allí, mirando el vacío, pálida, asustada… que hipócrita

**-Comenzaremos con esto perra-**dijo sin mayor emoción**-Si no lo haces por las buenas, lo haremos por las malas-**Llevó una silla cerca de la cama de Annie, se acomodó en ella y la quedó observando por un rato, se veía frágil, tan frágil como cuando Petra murió…Petra… apretó los puños recordando lo que sintió cuando la vio, miedo, tristeza, angustia y por sobre todo culpa.

Annie siguió observando la nada, Angi había logrado sacarla de esa crisálida, por primera vez en su vida, Levi estaba agradecido de las constantes experimentaciones de esa loca, y lo primero que hizo al enterarse de la condición de ella fue venir a ajustar cuentas, se lo debía a su equipo, se lo debía a Petra

**-No vas a hablar ¿Cierto?-**Más silencio**-No me dejas otra alternativa-**Un golpe fuerte en el estómago de Annie**-Duele ¿Cierto? No me interesa-**La tomó del pelo y zarandeó un poco su cabeza**-Grita, vamos, hazlo, sufre, siente lo que nosotros sentimos cuando los mataste-**Otro golpe**-Vamos perra, grita-**Ella se mordió el labio para no hacerlo, sangre resbalaba por sus labios pero Levi no obtenía lo que quería, quería que ella sufriera.

La levantó de su cama, ella se dejaba hacer, como una muñeca de trapo, aunque ella fuera más alta que él, Levi la zarandeó como si nada, golpeó su cara, pateó su estómago, pero aun así nada, ni un grito, ni una lagrima, nada de nada

**-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-**dijo pateando su cara, un diente salió volando, Levi lo vio caer al otro lado de la celda**-¿La humanidad no te interesa Annie?-**ella comenzó a vomitar sangre**-Levántate, anda, sé que puedes hacerlo, eres un titan, esto no es nada para ellos-**

**-Soy…huma…na-**

Silencio, Levi la miró medio asqueado, medio irónico, tomo un puñado de su cabello y la levantó

**-No lo eres-**Tomó una de las hojas con la cual cortaba a los titanes**-Eres un titan, el titan hembra. Los humanos no comen a otros humanos-**Acercó sus hojas a la cara de ella**-Dime Annie ¿Te crecerían los ojos si los atravieso? O mejor ¿Si te rompo el cráneo y descuartizo tu cerebro volverías a la vida?-**

**-Es…tas…enfer…mo-**Annie sintió la fría hoja resbalar por su rostro, luego el cálido recorrido de su sangre por sus mejillas**-Ella no…volverá por eso-**

**-Tú la mataste-**Levi enterró la hoja aún más en la cara de Annie**-Mataste a mis amigos, mataste a Petra-**

**-¿La amabas?-**Levi desvió la mirada

Si, él amaba a Petra, desde el momento en que la vió, quedó cautivo por sus bellos ojos, por esa hermosa sonrisa y por la calidad humana que ella tenía. Pero ahora, él no tenía nada de ello, ninguna sonrisa, ninguna caricia, ninguna palabra de aliento, todo por culpa de esta maldita

**-Eso no te interesa-**respondió levantando sus cuchillas.

La verdad era que Levi, siempre quiso decirle a Petra sus sentimientos…pero nunca pudo decirlo, podía enfrentarse contra miles de titanes, arriesgar su vida por todos los demás, pero nunca pudo confesar sus sentimientos hacia aquella dulce mujer y él nunca se lo perdonaría

**-Su muerte fue la que más me gustó-**Dijo Annie**-Fue como aplastar a un insecto-**

**-Cállate-**

**-Toda tu tropa fue fácil de matar-**

**-Cállate-**

**-Se lo merecían-**

**-¡CÁLLATE!-**La hoja de Levi fue derecho al cuello de Annie**-No debes hablar de ellos-**el sudor corría por la piel de Levi, su pecho subía y bajada lentamente**-Te mataré-**

**-No tienes agallas-**Ella tomó sus manos y presionó la hoja contra su cuello**-Si vas a matarme, hazlo ahora, pero ten en cuenta que ella no volverá-**

Un suave sonido se oyó en la celda de Annie, el sonido del metal irrumpiendo contra la carne humana, el olor a sangre inundó las fosas nasales de ambos

**-Te lo dije-**Annie sacó la espada de su hombro, una pequeña mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro, pero ningún grito salió de sus labios**-Eres un cobarde-**

**-Yo no mato por placer-**sentenció Levi antes de salir de la celda**-Espero que te pudras en esta celda, Annie Lionhearts-**

**-¿Sabes? Lo más irónico de todo esto, es que tu querías que yo gritara de dolor-**Annie volvió a la cama**-El único que gritó fuiste tú, el único que salió herido fue usted capitán Levi-**

**-En parte tienes razón-**Con cuidado, él comenzó a limpiar las hojas llenas de sangre**-En parte no-**Volvió sus fríos ojos donde Annie**-Esta es la única visita "Cordial" que tendrás, la próxima vez, vendrán a experimental contigo-**

**-No obtendrán nada-**

**-Si no coperas-**Levi se acercó a la celda**-Tu padre pagara las consecuencias-**

**-No está hablando en serio-**su voz sonaba asustada

**-Si quieres, la próxima vez lo traigo, para que grite junto contigo-**Una sonrisa diabólica surcó la cara de Levi**-Padre e hija coreando por piedad-**

**-No…no por lo que más quieras….-**

**-Con los titanes, yo no tengo piedad-**

**-No…No… ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡CON ÉL NO! ¡NOOOooo….!-**

Levi salió del calabozo con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, los gritos de Annie eran música para sus oídos, un bálsamo para sus heridas. Saco una pequeña cadena escondida entre sus ropas, un pequeño relicario que dentro tenía una foto, la única que tenia de ella

**-Lo siento-**le dijo a la foto de Petra**-Lo lamento Petra…yo no…yo no-**apretó la foto con fuerza en su mano derecha**-Acabaré con todos los titanes, te lo prometo-**Guardó el relicario y siguió caminando, escuchando los gritos de Annie, escuchando los gritos que Petra nunca pudo decir.


End file.
